Timeline HPAoS
__TOC__ *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. Harry spent his childhood secretly bettering himself and acquired immense fighting skills and a high intellect, he discovers his ability to manipulate energy (magic) and the elements. It was around this time that Harry met a former SAS soldier while he was defending himself. 1991-1998 Harry's time at Hogwarts was spent wisely, with Harry focused on his studies and making a few trustworthy friends, Hermione Granger being one of them. Harry continued his studies, even incorporating magic into his fighting style, and when his fathers Invisibility Cloak was given to him. Harry kept proving himself, unwittingly proving himself Tom's equal to Dumbledore. Harry defeated Tom near the mirror, and left his first year the top ranked student. His second year was spent wisely, with Harry continuing his hard work, defeating the basilisk, and finally tiring of Snape, Binns, and poor instruction in DADA. His third year was spent working hard, Sirius Black proven innocent, and he mastered the Patronus Charm, which took the form of a Dragon. Harry took his OWLs in Potions, HOM, and DADA in the summer and passed with ISRs. Fourth Year, he continuously maintained a lead in the Tri-Wiz, and began his NEWT studies, he goes to Dumbledore regarding his visions but when he gets handled, he begins his own research & eventually absorbs Tom's knowledge, skill, experience and ritual benefits. All in time to stalemate Riddle in the Graveyard and kill several followers of him, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. During the summer he passes his OWLs and NEWTs in all subjects and focuses on attaining Masteries, against Dumbledore's wishes. 1995 was spent attaining power and skill at rapid speeds and breezing through Mastery studies for the eventual war. Harry destroyed countless Horcruxes, was mentored by Dumbledore, and studied his family magic; Time Chambers were used liberally, and Harry was invited to learn from the Flamels. Due to Harry's and Dumbledore's combined strategizing, Tom was defeated at the Ministry. Harry acquired 2/3 Hallows and he and Albus Dumbledore dueled, with Harry managing a strategic victory, and becoming the Master of Death; an act that shocks Albus Dumbledore as Harry became a T-4 Archmage, gained eventual immortality, and numerous other boons. After finishing his Masteries, Harry traveled to France, where he mastered Alchemy and several fields of science with his Time Chamber, and scientists aware of magic. 1996 Harry began performing countless assassinations, hackings, and generally ruining the lives of "bad people" and his then unnamed self was on SHIELDs radar. Harry killed 9000 people in one year, destroyed massive amounts of drugs and other illegal substance; guns, ammo, and money were given to the oppressed. Harry spent the next two years killing countless evil people, the bodies were added to Harry's undead army. 1998 January *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. *Harry Potter is recruited into SHIELD and begins his rapid ascension in rank and Clearance Level, becoming Level 9 by 2009. Harry easily defeated the S.T.R.I.K.E team and several dozen elite operatives. Harry rapidly gained Fury's confidence and was given a lot of difficult missions; Fury was aware of Harry being a magic user. Harry was T-1 Mage with abilities in notes. 2009 *Harry steals samples of Extremis independently, and improves it. Harry had acquired ten True Time Turners and killed Theodore Nott, taking his research, and making him and his investor disappear/die. October *24th: Anthony Stark and Obadiah Stane duel in their battle suits. **Shortly after the battle, Phil Coulson sends a fake ambulance to pick up Stark and James Rhodes, taking them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. complex in the local area. Coulson stresses to Stark how S.H.I.E.L.D. can teach him combat skills. *25th: **At a press conference the day following his fight with Stane, Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.’s constructed alibi and admits to the world that he is Iron Man. **Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son Ivan vows revenge on Tony Stark & builds his own portable Arc Reactor to power a body harness armed with energized electric whips. **Nick Fury contacts Phil Coulson and comments on the press conference hours ago, and tells him that he will visit Stark that night. Fury then gives him the mission to supervise the new agent Hendricks during his first mission. **As Fury leaves Tony Stark's Mansion, he calls Coulson and tells him that they will need Natasha Romanoff. Harry Potter is sent to wipe out the Ten Rings on the middle-east. 2010 May *31st: Thor is stripped of his godly power and banished to Earth. Harry is assigned to monitor the atmospheric activity in New Mexico, having sensed the magic and requested it. Harry left immediately and quickly located Mjolnir & identified it as a magical object & quarantined it. LOM T-2. June 1st: **Nick Fury sends Clint Barton to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to assist Harry Potter. **Jane Foster helps Thor escape from the hospital where he is being held and takes him back to her workplace. **Clint Barton arrives later that day. **Loki discovers his true heritage: Laufey, the King of the Frost Giants, is his real father. After confessing the truth Odin collapses and enters Odinsleep. Sif and the Warriors Three suspect Loki's treachery. **Bruce Banner poses as a pizza delivery man to get access to Culver University's computer labs & research database. On the way, he is accidentally seen by Betty Ross, and she has him stay the night at her home. Ross' boyfriend Leonard Samson secretly informs the military of Banner's whereabouts. **Infiltration into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Crater Investigation Site: Thor and Foster head towards the site of the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation erected around Mjølnir. Thor sneaks in and tries to lift Mjolnir, but fails and is captured by Harry Potter. **Loki appears before Thor, who is being held at the S.H.I.E.L.D. installation, and claims Odin is dead. Later, Erik Selvig goes to the installation and manages to get Harry Potter to release Thor into his custody, but Harry placed tracking spells liberally on them. **Emil Blonsky receives an unauthorized "low dose" injection of Bio Tech Enhancement Serum from Thaddeus Ross. **Predicting an imminent move from General Ross, Nick Fury sends Natasha Romanoff to spy on Banner. **After a night of drinking with Erik Selvig, Thor explains the concept of the Nine Realms to Foster. *2nd: Sif & the Warriors Three arrive on Earth to find Thor. Loki sends the Destroyer after them. **Battle at Culver University: At Culver University, Betty Ross walks Bruce Banner to the bus station in the early morning. As they are crossing the campus, they are attacked by the Military and Emil Blonsky, who seems to adapt well to the Bio Tech Enhancement upgrade, but is still beaten by the Hulk, getting nearly every bone in his body pulverized. Natasha Romanoff witnesses Banner's transformation and Blonsky's enhanced performance from afar. The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. Jack McGee, a student who witnessed and captured the fight on cell phone video, names the creature "an Incredible Hulk” in an interview with WHiH World News. His remarks are played repeatedly over the next several days. **Battle of Puente Antiguo: The Destroyer attacks S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stationed at Puente Antiguo, critically injuring Harry and forcing him to train to become stronger. Thor and his fellow Asgardians fight it, and during the battle, Thor proves himself worthy of his godly heritage and his powers are restored, allowing him to defeat the Destroyer. Harry tried to defeat the Destroyer; using fiendfyre, hellfire, orbital bombardment, and over-powering his battle magic. **Natasha Romanoff informs Fury about Emil Blonsky's enhanced attributes, having witnessed his performance during the Culver University incident. **S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to monitor the Hulk incident and the crater site in New Mexico, as well as Europe, Africa, and the Atlantic Ocean. **Tony Stark has a debrief with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. He is offered an advisory position as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative, which he accepts on condition that Stern honors him with a medal for his services. Three hours later, Stern begrudgingly gives Stark his medal. **Harry restored Puente Antiguo, altered everyones memories; except Foster and her party, and removed the Destroyer for study. *3rd: Nick Fury holds a meeting in Roswell, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about the new refocusing of the agency towards extraterrestrial defense. **Bruce Banner and Betty Ross hide out in a small town motel, as news of the previous day's battle continues to spread. Within 36 to 40 hours of sustaining his injuries, Emil Blonsky has fully recovered. *4th: **Banner and Betty Ross arrive in New York City, bypassing roadblocks at the Holland Tunnel by bribing a boat owner to take them across the Hudson River to lower Manhattan. They head uptown to meet with Mr. Blue, whose real name is Samuel Sterns. Sterns tries an experimental process to cure Banner, though it only succeeds in reversing the transformation, not ridding him of it completely. **Duel of Harlem: The military captures Banner, but Emil Blonsky forces Sterns to inject him with the blood products he developed from Banner's blood sample. The process mutates Blonsky into the Abomination, while Sterns is infected with Banner's blood through an open wound on his head, gaining his own mutation. Banner convinces Thaddeus Ross to let him try and stop the Abomination. The two creatures fight in Harlem, with Hulk defeating the Abomination and fleeing the scene immediately afterwards. **Natasha Romanoff discovers the mutated Sterns in his laboratory, subdues him and takes him into custody. *5th: The World Security Council grants Nick Fury new funds for S.H.I.E.L.D.. This will provide the resources he needs to examine the Tesseract fully, as well as to put into action the "Avengers Initiative". **Fury meets with Harry Potter about his request for time off. *7th: Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract. November 2nd: Matthew Ellis is elected President of the United States. Harry encounters Caber/Cairbre and sacrifices him, gaining a major speed boost. 2011 April 11th: Jane Foster begins attempts to open wormholes with the aid of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Acquisition of Hammer Industries completed and a new range of designs introduced, rebranded as Potter Industries. October 5th: In the Arctic, a Russian oil team discovers the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice. Harry ceases his 487 day training spree, having greatly enhanced his powers. LOM T-4: Power of 30 Magus'. Train again after SHIELD falls, with power of 42 Magus' being the goal. 7th: Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City. 8th: Rogers wakes up and tries to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters building but is stopped by Nick Fury in Times Square. 9th: Steve Rogers is sent to stay at the Retreat for some time. 2012 May 1st: *Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.: Aided by Thanos and his servant, 'The Other', Loki activates the Tesseract from within the Sanctuary. It teleports him to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Desert, where S.H.I.E.L.D. is conducting Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. He steals the Tesseract and uses the Scepter given to him by Thanos to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Erik Selvig and Clint Barton. They escape, and the Tesseract's energy destroys the base, beginning the Chitauri Invasion. In response, Nick Fury reactivates the Avengers Initiative. **In Asgard, Heimdall sees Loki on Earth with the Tesseract, and informs Thor and Odin. **70% power growth since returning to work. 2nd: S.H.I.E.L.D. transfers Jane Foster to Tromsø, Norway to continue her research. **In Russia, in the local evening, Natasha Romanoff is extracting information from Georgi Luchkov while letting him believe he is interrogating her. Phil Coulson calls one of Luchkov's henchmen and orders him to give Romanoff the phone or S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fighter jets will destroy the entire city block. He tells her that she is needed, and while she is reluctant to leave her current mission, she agrees when Coulson mentions Barton has been compromised. **In Kolkata, India, late at night locally, Natasha Romanoff tracks down Bruce Banner, and tells him his knowledge of Gamma Radiation is essential in helping S.H.I.E.L.D. locate the Tesseract. Banner reluctantly agrees to help S.H.I.E.L.D.. **In New York City, Steve Rogers sits in his new apartment looking through S.H.I.E.L.D. files. One of the files lists Peggy Carter's current phone number, and Rogers prepares to call her, but eventually decides not to. **Nick Fury talks to the World Security Council, including Gideon Malick, about the Avengers Initiative. **Unable to sleep, Steve Rogers goes to a boxing gym, where Nick Fury approaches him with a mission to retrieve the Tesseract. **Tony Stark brings his miniaturized Arc Reactor online to power the newly opened Stark Tower in midtown Manhattan, built on the location of the former Pan Am Building. Phil Coulson visits Stark Tower in the night and asks him to review Erik Selvig's research on the Tesseract, as well as confidential material concerning the potential members of the Avengers Initiative. *3rd: **Coulson flies Rogers to the Helicarrier, and tells him about the new uniform they have waiting for him. **Loki conjures an image of himself to talk with The Other, who warns him not to fail his mission to retrieve the Tesseract, or else feel his master's wrath. **Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and Harry Potter meet on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier, and the former three impressed when it not only takes flight, but employs retro-reflective powers to "vanish". **Erik Selvig tells the mind-controlled Clint Barton that he needs iridium. Barton and Loki make plans to go to Stuttgart to retrieve some of the element. **The second Mandarin bombing occurs. **Odin uses dark energy to transport Thor back to Earth. *Skirmish in Germany: **Banner sets to work tracking the gamma radiation the Tesseract gives off, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s spy satellites find Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. **Rogers (donning his new Captain America costume), Harry, and Romanoff travel to Stuttgart in a Quinjet to confront Loki, who is acting as a distraction as Hawkeye steals iridium to stabilize the Tesseract. **Captain America and Harry fight him in the street, with Harry quickly knocking Loki unconscious. When Stark arrives, Harry mocks and insults him and Potts. **On the way back to the Helicarrier, the Quinjet is ambushed by Thor, who is repelled by Harry who beats him to a pulp until Thor holds back less and Harry resorts to using his much greater magical strength. Cap and Iron Man guard Loki. Thor agrees for Loki to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. *On the Helicarrier, Loki is put in a cell designed to contain the Hulk. The Avengers debate about what to do with Loki and this battle, allowing him time to plot an escape. Stark was ordered to shut down his reactor, but didn't. *4th: **In the early hours of morning, Natasha Romanoff interrogates Loki in his cell, but he refuses to give in. However, in a moment of cruelty towards her, Loki accidentally lets slip that he is interested in Banner, and Romanoff realizes he intends to use the Hulk to escape. **Meanwhile, Rogers finds several HYDRA weapons and uniforms from the 1940s in crates in the weapons room he had just discovered. **Harry studies Loki's Scepter and the Stone within it, and begins to desire the power of the Infinity Stones for himself. *Attack on the Helicarrier: **As the sun is coming up, Rogers confronts Nick Fury, who confesses S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the Tesseract to develop weaponry. **Loki's mind-controlled agents led by Hawkeye invade the Helicarrier and damage one of its engines. **While Iron Man and Captain America race to repair the engine before the ship crashes, Bruce Banner loses control, turns into the Hulk and goes on a rampage through the ship. **Black Widow frees Hawkeye of his mind-control by knocking him out. Harry defeats the Hulk, while Fury and Maria Hill hold off the other mind-controlled agents. Thor tries to stop Loki from escaping, but gets trapped in Loki's cell and ejected from the ship, landing in a field. Phil Coulson confronts Loki, armed with a weapon made from the Destroyer's parts, but Loki stabs him to death with his scepter. *Following his escape from the Helicarrier, Loki commandeers Stark Tower. The mind-controlled Erik Selvig uses a machine powered by the Tesseract to open a portal into space, allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth. The Avengers come together to stop the invasion. **The battle continues, as Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye all work together to defeat the Chitauri invaders. From the battle, enormous damage is caused to midtown New York City, and many lives are lost, but the Avengers save as many civilians as they can. **Despite Nick Fury's persistence, the World Security Council are not convinced the seven heroes will be enough to stop the invasion, and launches a missile at New York City. **While the Avengers battle the invading forces, Harry grabs the missile and contains it in a forcefield enters the portal; destroying the remaining Chitauri fleet & key Chitauri worlds. Black Widow closes the portal. Hulk catches Stark to slow his fall, and wakes him from his unconsciousness. **Loki is apprehended, with the Hulk finding him and beating him into submission, and the Tesseract is reclaimed, ending the Chitauri Invasion. Harry binds Loki's power, and every time he exerts his power it will flow into Thor. **Tired from the battle, the Avengers gather at a local shawarma restaurant recommended by Stark. While they have their lunch, War Machine arrives to help in the battle, only to discover they have already won. **The Scepter is given to S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Nicholas Cooper and Mark Smith for study. May 7, 2012 – May 9, 2012: Phil Coulson is resurrected and given a team. 9th-17th: Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise rob banks with Chitauri weapons, when they are brought in, Harry pulls desired knowledge from Pollacks mind and acquires several weapons for study. June *5th: The third Mandarin bombing occurs. July *8th: The fourth Mandarin bombing occurs. *12th: Scott Lang is fired from Vistacorp due to inadvertedly fixing what he believed was a code mistake that was illegally overcharging customers. *14th: Scott Lang infiltrates the Vistacorp Headquarters to return about four million dollars to the customers who had been defrauded by the company. Lang then breaks into the mansion of his former boss, Geoff Zorick. He steals many of Zorick's belongings and drives Zorick's car into the mansion's pool. *15th: Scott Lang is arrested for stealing from both Vistacorp and Geoff Zorick. He is then given a five year sentence at San Quentin State Prison. 2013 September *8th: Nick Fury gives Phil Coulson the Bus before he is set to assembles his new team. Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May. *29th: Kilgrave abducts Jessica Jones, Harry rescued her before she could be raped, and killed him as a threat, which he covered up. November *5th: Harry meets Coulson's team at the Hub, and flirts with Skye, and eventually has sex with her; giving her over a hundred orgasms and leaving her in awe of his skills. *9th: The Convergence begins, causing the formation of portals connecting the Nine Realms. Erik Selvig, now mentally unstable after being subjected to Loki's mind control, detects signs of the event and travels to Stonehenge to research it. Selvig also contacts Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis to assist him in his studies. 180% Power increase. Runes acquired from alternate universe; as well as some Uru, Adamantium, the Norn Stones, four copies of Mjolnir (2 have an unworthy enchantment). *12th: **The children show them many objects around the factory are disappearing in mid-air, and even floating. Foster separates from the group and accidentally falls through a portal into the hiding place of the Aether, which infects her with its power. **Foster then falls into another portal which returns her to London, having been gone for 5 hours. Harry senses the immense power of the Aether and goes to Foster, warning off a police officer and flashing his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. Harry reunites with Thor & joins them on Asgard, due to Odin's request. Harry ends up absorbing the Aether due to Thor's recklessness and rapidly comprehends its power over reality and destroys a large portion of the force attacking Asgard and intimidates Odin with the display. Malekith was destroyed in the battle. The Aether bonds with Harry, but is later removed. His powers were greatly enhanced by it, permanently. The Aether was given to Harry for safe-keeping, at Odin's command. *Harry cleanses the middle-east of terrorists, steals from bases, corpses, bank accounts, and hands over info to useful allied agencies, who finish off the groups. He begins his plans to unite Earth and plants the idea into several peoples minds, a "merger" between Mexico, America, and Canada is openly discussed, with several countries seeing the need for unity in the face of advanced alien threats. December *29th: Skye is shot twice in the abdomen by Quinn. Coulson's team raids Quinn's mansion and places Skye in the hyperbaric chamber. **Skye is taken to Zurich, Switzerland to see Dr. Jazuat in S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum. *30th: Raid of the Guest House: Coulson finds a room marked T.A.H.I.T.I. and is surprised to discover the corpse of an alien marked G.H. that is being drained of its bodily fluids. **The Guest House is destroyed as Skye is miraculously healed by GH.325. 2014 January *8th: Natasha Romanoff picks Rogers up & briefs him about their latest mission: rescuing hostages from the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which has been hijacked by Algerian pirates, led by Georges Batroc. Harry is re-called from his mission, with Fury confiding his belief that something was amiss, and Harry made some preparations of his own. Harry begins purging HYDRA from SHIELD as soon as he was informed of it's existence, but he raided the Fridge and emptied it out before that, and killed all prisoners. *9th: **At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endeavor: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable. **Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the Lemurian Star's computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions. **Attack on Nick Fury: Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point, he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Disk Grenade under Nick Fury's SUV, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers. **Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While his neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him. **Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine. *10th: **Believing Steve Rogers may be withholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Rogers does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, and Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission. **Chase of Captain America: On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Rogers is attacked by several STRIKE operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Rogers is now a wanted fugitive & must be hunted down. **Rogers returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is. *At an Apple computer store, Rogers and Romanoff try to read the data on the USB. While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. STRIKE operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them. **Harry begins the HYDRA purge. SHIELD Cell: Mostly exterminated. Malick Family Cell: wiped out; Harry plans to destroy Hive, permanently. Whitehall Cell, purged. Creel, Gill, and Barnes all taken to have the brainwashing undone. HYDRA bases wiped out. Fridge emptied of objects/prisoners killed. Treehouse, Sandbox, Barbershop, Hub and Academy purged. **Stealing a car, Rogers and Romanoff drive to the location and he recognizes it as Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and, inserting the USB, they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Rogers and Romanoff can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, they once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture. *11th: Battle of Washington, D.C.: **Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the army. They abduct Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Soldier attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Rogers. During the fight, Rogers removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. **Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson, and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other. *12th: With his suit damaged, Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals a 1940s Captain America costume on display. **Battle at the Triskelion: Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. Harry killed the STRIKE team and purged the facility of HYDRA. Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, with Harry having already removed anything pertaining to himself and his interests, and Fury executes Pierce after he attempts to kill the Council in an attempt to escape. Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the codename Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install three of the chips. July Harry had begun building multiple teams of elite operatives. Tony Stark was rejected and humiliated. Harry executes Charlus and Dorea Potter, and Gellert Grindelwald. Grindelwald had his soul converted to power and knowledge, empowering Harry further. 2015 The Avengers keep the peace and bring about greater unity among Earth's races. April *27th: The Avengers assemble over the day, and make plans for attacking the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia. *28th: Attack on the HYDRA Research Base: **The Avengers raid HYDRA's main research base in Sokovia and defeat all of the organization's soldiers, including Dr. List, who is killed. During the raid, they encounter twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Wanda attempts to manipulate Harry's mind with her powers but is taken prisoner along with Pietro. Although Hawkeye is injured, the team successfully commandeer the Scepter and Wolfgang von Strucker from the facility, bringing an end to the War on HYDRA. *29th: Upon returning to Avengers Tower, Hawkeye is healed by Helen Cho. Harry begins considering the Maximoffs for recruitment. May *To celebrate the team's current success, they have a party at Avengers Tower. This is the beginning of a short time of peace June *8th: Harry moves the Avengers into their new base and begins training Wanda, who he began dating, and Falcon. July *30th: Scott Lang is sent to an old Stark Industries facility to retrieve a device that will help him steal the Yellowjacket Suit and complete his training. 2016 Notes In regards to people/Tony Stark: In life, there are four kinds of beings: those that need to be controlled, those that need to be killed, those that need to be guided, and those that need to be turned loose on the enemy. http://godofmischief.org/thor-dark-world-transcript/ https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/6w805j/respect_odinforce_thor_marvel_616/ https://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/thor-153/odin-forceking-thor-respect-thread-1849058/ Objects in his ownership * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Crystal_of_Eternal_View * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Word_of_God * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodgem fragments. * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Chariot_of_Time * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Clock_of_the_Ages * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jarnbjorn * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Stones_of_Merlin * http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Hands_of_the_Dead * Blood from Thor Odinson. * Runes * Gungnir (Alternate Universe) * Norn Stones *Networth: 690BN, gold, silver, gems, rare objects, stolen loot, *Stocks: 35% Stark Enterprises. 35% Rand Enterprises. 100% Hammer Industries; post IM2, Harry took it over and began designing the weapons himself. 100% Gothite Industries. 100% Transia Corporation. 60% Roxxon Oil Corporation and increasing holdings with time. Category:Timelines